Mercy
by Samantha.Majka
Summary: Kam až je Helen schopna dojít, aby zachránila přítele.


Kam až je Helen schopna dojít, aby zachránila přítele.

* * *

 _ **Prolog  
**_

Cítila se strašně. I když stála na pevné zemi, cítila jakoby padala do hluboké propasti. Jakoby ji někdo kolem těla utahoval silné lano a škrtil všechny její orgány. Cítila, že ztratila něco, co bylo její součástí, co vždy považovala za nejdůležitější v jejím životě, ale nikdy to nepřiznala nahlas.

Měla strach, aby se to nakonec neobrátilo proti ní. Bránila se tomu, snažila se proti tomu bojovat. Dělala veškerá opatření. Ale nic nepomohlo. Nakonec ji síla okolního prostředí ve kterém žila přemohla. I když neměla žádná viditelná zranění, krvácela. Krvácela uvnitř duše, srdce.

" Ashley." povzlykla si a opět se zadívala na obrazovku počítače. Hledala i jediné slovo, které by se zmiňovalo o společnosti, která se snažila vyhubit všechny abnormály na světě, ale také o společnosti, která ji unesla dceru. Už to byly tři dny, kdy ani jednou nevyšla z velkého komlexu Svatyně. Seděla na své židli v pracovně a snažila se prokousat internetovými stránkami.

Henrymu i Willovi se nevěnovala, ale naložila jim spoustu práce, které měli udělat, aby ji pomohli najít Ashley.

Únava padala na každého člena týmu, ale ani jeden nechtěl nic vzdávat.

Will i Henry vyjížděli prohledávat stará skladiště, kde by se asi mohli ukrývat pobočky společnosti Cabal, ale nic nikdy neobjevili.

"Helen." ozvalo se z koutu místnosti, kde právě objevil John.

" Johne, ahoj." pozdravila Helen přítele a na chvíli zvedla hlavu od počítače.

" Vždyť ty máš úplně červené oči. Nechceš si na chvíli odpočinout?" navrhl ji.

" Dobře. A co ty? Našel jsi něco? Nějakou stopu?" položila otázku Helen a pohodlně se opřela do křesla.

" Ne, nenašel. Vždy když jsem byl na stopě, jako by se všichni ihned vypařili." odpověděl naštvaným hlasem John.

" Už si dneska jedla?" dodal.

" Snídala jsem." odpověděla apaticky Helen. Neměla náladu na to se vybavovat.

" Ale vždyť už jsou skoro dvě hodiny odpoledne." řekl John a díval se na Helen, která překvapením jen polkla.

" To už? Panejo."

" Počkej, donesu něco." řekl John, zmizel v mžiku jednoho mrku oka a ihned se zase vrátil s podnosem na kterém byl čerstvý chléb, čaj a sýr.

" Dobrou chuť." popřál a položil ji podnos na stůl.

" Nevíš, kam se poděl Nikola? Už jsem ho nějakou dobu neviděla." zeptala se a ukousla si první sousto.

" Je ve Svatyni a pomáhá s pátráním jak po krvi, tak po Ashley." odpověděl John.

" To je tím, že jsi pořád zavřená ve svém pokoji a nevycházíš moc ven." podotkl skutečnost, že se Helen distancovala od všech ve Svatyni.

" Já vím, jsem teď nesnesitelná, ale ... ani nevíš, jak se cítím. Unesli moji jedinou dceru. A co s ní asi mohou provádět? Pokusy? Vždyť znáš Cabalovy úmysly. Nechci si to ani představit."

" Ale jen proto, že máš o ní strach se nemusíš od nás oddělovat dveřma a zdmi. I my máme o ní strach a děláme co se dá, abychom ji zachránili a to co nejdříve. A Ashley je dobře po tobě. Je silná, chytrá, krásná." snažil se trošku utěšit Helenin žal.

" Ale..."

" Mluvím úplně vážně. Chybíš nám.I když nás dělí jen dveře a zdi, chybíš nám." řekl John a bylo v jeho obličeji vidět, jak úpřímně to myslí.

" Ano, mě chybíš také." ozvalo se od dveří. Do místnosti vstoupil Nikola v celé své kráse.

" je to ten nejbláznivější a nejcharismatičtější upír, jakého znám." pomyslela si Helen a trošku se pousmála.

" Nu vidíš, že to jde." dodal Nikola.

" Myslím, že jsem přišel na to, jak se dostat někam, kde budou vědět, co se stalo s Ashley. Ale je to nebezpečné a ... také dost děsivé. A nejhorší je na tom to, že budu muset jet sám." řekl Nikola a posadil se do druhého křesla velde Johna.

Oba dva sledovali, jak Helen obědvá a oba dva neustále pohazovali očkem na toho druhého. Byla mezi nima vidět ta rivalita. Soupeření o to, kdo dříve získá Heleninu přízeň a srdce.

" A jak jsi na to přišel. Pojedu s tebou." navrhla Helen.

" Kdy mám začít balit?" dodala.

" Ne, Helen, ty musíš zůstat tady. Je to nebezpečné. Je to v Jižní Americe, v jedné z poboček Cabalu. Ale není to pobočka jako taková. Jsou tam zavřeni všichni abnormálové, kteří se podobají upírům. Proto musím jet sám." vysvětlil Nikola situaci a čekal na Helenin názor.

" Nevadí, že je to nebezpečné, já jsem na to zvyklá. Pojedu s tebou."

" Helen, to teda nepůjde." vložil se do toho John.

" Na to tě mám až moc rád abych tě pustil s tímhle bláznem mezi upíry."

" Johne, nepouštěj se do mě." začal vrčet Nikola.

" Snažím se pomoct Ashley a tohle vypadá jako docela dobré informátorské středisko." dodal.

" Ale v tom případě pojedu s vámi. A nebo vás tam mohu přenést." navrhl John.

Helen dojedla oběd, dopila čaj a pokračovala v debatě s přáteli.

" Ne, Johne. Pojedu já a Nikola. Kdyby se mi něco stalo, kdo se postará o Svatyni? A kdo pak najde Ashley, když mi selžeme. Pokud dostaneme informaci o tom, kde se aso Ashley nachází, zavolám ti a můžeš nám pomoci. Ale pokud se stane něco i tobě, neodpustila bych si to a přišli bychom i ošanci zachránit Ashley. Jsme domluveni?" podívala se na oba dva muže, kteří seděli před ní.

" Dobře." souhlasil nakonec Nikola.

" Jak si přeješ, Helen." souhlasil i John a zvedl se z křesla.

" Dívejte na sebe pozor a zůstaňte se mnou a Svatyní ve spojení." dodal a jak rychle se objevil, tak rychle zase zmizel.

" Proč si na mě neustále dělal ty tvé obličeje?" zeptala se Helen, když John nadobro zmizel.

" Neustále jsi na mě kroutil hlavou, co to mělo znamenat ?"

" Jen jsem ti chtěl naznačit, abys řekla Johnovi, ať s námi nejezdí. Mohl nás tam klidně přenést, ale Cabal mapuje elektromagnetické zněny v celém okolí pobočky. A kdyby si všimli narušení pole, které by John způsobil, mohlo by vše špatně zkončit." vysvětlil Nikola a v duchu si tleskal, jak se mu krásně podařilo Helen přesvědčit. Bude jí mít teď jen pro sebe. Ženu, pro kterou měl vždy slabost.

 _ **Part 1**_

Zvuk několika letadel na letišti se šířil okolím a dlouhé kolony lidí čekaly na odbavení.

Mezi netrpělivými a unavenými cestujícími se objevila i Helen a Nikola. Oba dva nesli své malé kufříky a čekali na odbavení. Poté, co předložili letenky, prošli kontrolními panely,vydali se do letadla usadit na svá místa. Z jedné strany byla Helen ráda, že nemusí jet sama a z druhé strany měla strach. Strach z Nikoli. Nebála se toho, že by ji mohl něco udělat, ale toho, co by mohl udělat na místě. Věděla, jak moc toužil po tom, aby získal krev. Použil by ji zřejmně na stvoření nového, nezničitelného, nezastavitelného druhu upírů a nejspíše by podle jeho povahy chtěl ovládnout svět.

"Startujeme." ozvalo se z letadlového interkomu a letadlo se rozjelo.

Pomalu přidávalo na rychlosti a nakonec se lehce zvedlo ze země a přešlo z jízdy do letu.

Během letu mezi sebou Helen a Nikola neprohodili mnoho slov. Helen byla myšlenkami u Ashley. Občas se zadívala do svého minipočítače, prohlédla si data, která stahla z internetu a snažila se nějak zabavit. Nikola četl časopisy, které dostali při vstupu na palubu. Občas se podíval z okna, sledoval rychle plynoucí mraky a po očku pokukoval po Helen. Několikrát chtěl něco říct, ale neodhodlal se.

" Helen, to spolu doopravdy nebudeme mluvit?" zeptal se když už to nemohl vydržet.

" O čem by jsi se chtěl bavit?"

" Tak co si promyslet plán?" zeptal se Nikola a pootočil se celým tělem k Helen, aby na ni viděl. Už ho bolela hlava z toho, jak se pořád musel natáčet. Chyběl mu ten pohled, kdy její oči byly plné energie a elánu jít do další akce. Ulovit nějakého abnormála. Díval se na ni a hledal v jejím pohledu záblesk změny, každý mimický pohyb hned analyzoval a podle toho volil slova.

" Myslím, že plány budovy jsi si asi prohlédla, že?" zeptal se.

" Ano, mám je tu s sebou." ukázala na svůj minilaptop a nastavila mapu tak, aby na ni Nikola viděl.

" Je to komplex zřejmně nějakých skladišť, jsou tu zakresleny i větrací šachty a myslím, že tohle je značení pro podzemní chodby." konstatovala Helen.

" Siuhlasím a musím uznat, že mě se nejvíce zamlouvají podzemní chodby."

" Jak jinak. Nic jiného jsem ani od tebe nečekala." odpověděla Helen a zadívala se na mapku.

" Ale asi to bude nejvýhodnější, jít podzemím." dodala.

" Já jsem to říkal." řekl Nikola a zašklebil se tím svým zpolaarogantním úsměvem.

" Dobře, jsme domluveni. A ty už jsi tam někdy byl?" zeptala se najednou Helen.

" Ehm.. ano, ale to už je dávno." odpověděl a bylo na něm vidět, že se mu nechce o tom bavit, aby nemusel nic vysvětlovat. A Helen to pochopila. Zaklapla svůj laptop a opřela se do sedadla a jen tak zavřela oči a odpočívala. Nakonec usnula.

" Helen, probuď se, budeme přistávat." jemně s ní cloumal Nikola

" To už?" řekla ospale Helen, posadila se rovně do sedačky a čekala na klesání.

Nikdy neměla tuhle etapu letu ráda.

Letadlo lehce dosedlo na zem a když přestaly kvílet brzdy a letadlo se zcela zastavilo, otevřely se dveře a lidé začali pomalu vystupovat.

" Už jsem nám i půjčil auto." řekl Nikola a přešel k autu.

Bylo to šedivé Volvo, sportovní typ.

" Jak jsem mohla čekat něco jiného.." postěžovala si polohlasně Helen a nastoupila do auta.

" Vygooglil jsem si ho. A zamiloval jsem se do něj hned na první pohled. Teda .. vlastně na druhý. První patřil tobě." řekl Nikola a podíval se na Helen. Ta jen nevěřícně kroutila hlavou nad tím, co teď Nikola vypustil z ú se rozeběhl, když Nikola pootočil klíčkem a vyjeli z letiště na přivaděč a pak na dálnici, která se zdála být nekonečná.

" Podle mapy jedeme dobře." potvrdila Helen to, že nebloudí.

Jeli stále dál od hlavní dálnice. Domy ubývaly ale na druhou stranu zase stromy a keře přibývaly.

Zastavili opodál hlavní hradby, vystoupili z auta a s sebou si vzali pouze zbraňe a baterky.

" Jdeme na to." řekla Helen a vyšla jako první. Nikola šel hned za ní a sledoval okolí.

" Teď tě povedu já. Už sem tu byl, vím kudy." navrhl Nikola a předběhl Helen.

Vešli do jednoho z podzemních vchodů a hned za sebou zase zavřeli malé, těžké kovové dveře.

Nikola použil svůj malý trik a strčením palce do jedné z rozbitých zárovek rozsvítil jeden obvod. Měli cestu otevřenou a také osvěltenou. Helen stále nemohla pochopit, co Nikolu baví na tomhle triku. I když na cestu viděli, pro jistotu si nechali baterky rozsvícené a zbraně namířené.

" Helen, co kdybychom se rozdělili ?" navrhl Nikola.

" Dobře." než stačila ještě něco říct, Nikola ji skočil do řeči.

" Půjdu sem." ukázal směrem do dlouhé chodby " A ty sem." ukázal na druhou stranu.

" Hm, dobře." souhlasila Helen.

Rozešli se každý na jinou stranu. Nikola se skoro rozeběhl, jako kdyby věděl kam jde.

Helen procházela pomalu chodbou a rozhlížela se kolem sebe, do každé odbočky se podívala.

Najednou za sebou uslyšela kroky. Prudce se otočila a namířila zbraní.

Málem vystřelila, jak se lekla.

" Nikolo!" vykřikla a rychle sundala zbraň dolů, aby mu neublížila.

" Helen, musíme jít pryč." řekl rychle a začal ji popostrkovat před sebou.

" Proč, co se stalo?" zeptala se Helen během poklusu.

"Teď se na nic neptej a utíkej, prosím." snažil se Helen přesvědčit, aby běžela.

Oba dva se rozeběhli, ale jejich rychlost byla marná. Skupinka podivných stvoření je dohnala a srazila Nikolu k zemi. Pár se jich na něj vrhlo a ostatní se sápali po Helen. Stačila ještě párkrát vystřelit, ale i když se jim kulky provratli do těla, vypadalo to, že jim to vůbec nevadí.

"Helen!" křičel Nikola, kterého se snažili držet na zemi tři silné postavy.

" Uteč!" zvolal. "Aaaa." křičel, když mu jeden z upířích abnormálů probodl ruku a přišpendlil mu ji tím k zemi. A hned se postaral i o druhou. Nikola se nemohl ani hnout, ale jeho poslední pohledy patřily ji. Ženě, kterou zatáhl do této akce zcela sobecky a ona kvůli němu teď měla zemřít.

Ženě, kterou miloval.

 _ **Part 2**_

"Já nemůžu. Nemůžu tě tu nechat." řekla odhodlaně Helen a začala znovu střílet do upírů.

" I když vím, že tohle tu není jen tak." dodala a stále se snažila zbavit se těch dotěrných postav.

Jeden z těch urostlejších se odtrhl od party a vydal se přímo proti Helen.

Netrvalo to ani deset vteřin a upír se zastavil přímo před ní.

Jediné, co Helen cítila, byla bodavá bolest v břiše. Svět kolem ji najednou připadal tak tichý. Po kůži ji začala stékat krev.

Upír nelítostně vytáhl z Helenina břicha drápy a bodl ji ještě jednou. To už se zraněná žena neudržela ani jeho kápě a spadla na zem. S očima zavřenýma si držela krvácející ránu na břiše a pomalu upadala do šoku.

"Ne...!" křičel Nikola a celou svou silou se vytrhl zpod upíra a i když to znamenalo roztržení rukou, hodlal Helen zachránit.

Upíři ho ale nenechali ani se k Helen doplazit a do jeho zad se zabodli dvě velké ruce s vytaženými drápy. Sykl, ale snažil se bolest nevnímat.

Bolest v jeho zádech nebyla nic ve srovnán s bolestí, která se mu zrodila v srdci.

Ještě nikdy se takhle necítil. Zabil spoustu lidí, spousta přátel mu zemřela, ale nikdy nepomyslel na to, jaké by to mohlo být, kdyby se něco stalo Helen.

Poprvé pocítil své srdce. I když už dávno přestalo bít, teď jako by bilo stokrát rychleji.

Kdyby jeho oči mohly utvořit slzy, asi by pocítil i slanou chuť kapek vody, které by smáčely jeho tvář.

Bránil se. Bránil i lahvičku, kterou měl pod svým tělem. Neuspěl.

Upíři získali to, co jim bylo odcizeno a v domění, že jsou oba dva mrtví, opustili chodbu.

Teď už to nebude jen tak nějaká chodba. Nejspíš ji pojmenují chodbou smrti.

Dvě těla, v kalužích krve ležela na chladné a temné podlaze. Jediné co rozdmýchávalo ticho kolem, bylo povrchní dýchání zraněných těl.

"Helen." oslovil ji Nikola.

"Zachraň se." procedila Helen mezi zuby a stále svírala ránu na břiše.

"Zachráním tebe." odpověděl a snažil se ji pomocí svých zraněných rukou zvednout. Nešlo to.

"Prosím, vydrž. Bude trvat nějakou chvíli, než se mé tělo zregeneruje." prosil Helen, aby s ním zůstala.

" Vím, jak to je s regenerací u upírů. Proto prosím, zachraň se. Já to nezvládnu." řekla Helen a nastavila mu svůj krk.

" Helen, víš co po mě chceš?" zeptal se Nikola a zvedl Helen hlavu, aby se ji mohl dívat do očí.

" Ano, když upír dostane čerstvou krev, zregeneruje se rychleji. Prosím. Udělej to. A zachraň Ashley." prosila Helen a na síle jejího hlasu bylo poznat, že slábne.

" A co když tě zabiju. To nechci. Miluji tě. Ty to nevíš? I když jsem velký sobec, tohle vše je kvůli mně. A nikdy bych si to neodpustil."

" Vím, co se tu stalo. Došlo mi to. Vše."

" A ty mi i přes to nabízíš tvoji krev? Tvůj život? A co nenávist ? Cítíš ji?"

" Ne, odpouštím ti." odpověděla Helen a ztratila sílu mluvit. Jen pohledem do jeho očí mu sdělila, aby udělal to, o co ho žádala. Pár kapek slz vyklouzly z jejích očí.

"Prosím." bylo poslední slovo, které vyřkla umírající žena.

Nikola se cítil v tuhle chvíli strašně. Měl strach. Bál se, že nebude vědět, kdy přestat a zabije ji.

I když se mu v hlavě rojily takové pochmurné myšlenky, jediné co věděl jistě, že když to nezkusí, není tu šance ani pro jednoho z nich. Zadíval se ji hluboce do očí a přiblížil své rty k jejím a na znamení jeho lásky propojil jejcih těla v jednom polibku. Ze rtů se pomalu přeunul k jejímu krku a nadechl se.

" Zachráním tě." byla poslední slova, která Helen slyšela.

Ostré zuby ve svém krku už ani nevnímala. Svět kolem přecházel z pochnurné tmavé barvy do zářivé světlé. Točil se. V tuto chvíli si přála zemřít. Zavřela oči a upadla do komatu.

Nikola měl stále v jejím krku zabodnuté zuby a stále z ní sál pro něj řivotodárnou tekutinu.

Jen v jeho mysli zněla neustále jedna věta.

" Přestaň, zabiješ ji." Opakoval si ji dokola a když cítil, že Helen ztrácí pulz a stále povrchněji dýchá, odtáhl se od jejího krku a postavil se na nohy. Cítil se o mnoho lépe.

" Nikolo, vždy jsi měl rád krev, ale Helenina byla vždy ta, kterou jsi chtěl ochutnat." říkal si pro sebe a chtěl se rozběhnout z komplexu pryč. Ale než stačil udělat jeden pohyb, něco v něm mu připomnělo, že dal slib. A že tahle žena mu není lhostejná. A když se na ní zadíval, vše pochopil.

Sklonil se k ní a vyzvedl ji do náruče.

" Dal jsem slib a ten splním."

Pokojem se rozléhal pouze pípavý zvuk přístroje, na který byla Helen napojena.

Začala přicházet k sobě. První co uviděla, když pootevřela oči, byl Nikolův obličej.

" Jak se cítíš?" zeptal se Nikola potichu.

"Ehm." odkašlala si. " Je mi relativně dobře." odpověděla.

" Kde to jsem ?" zeptala se.

" Jsi v se, vše je v pořádku. Jen klidně lež." snažil se ji uklidnit.

" Děkuji ti." dodala Helen a usnula. Nemohl se na ni jen tak dívat. Každý pohled na její tvář byl pro něho hříchem. Neodolal,opřel se o postel a políbil ji na rty. Myslel si , že spí, ale když mu jemně polibek oplatila, posumál se a odešl z pokoje na chodbu, aby měla klid na spánek, který teď potřebovala.

 **THE END**


End file.
